Undercover Shinigami
by manga-neko-96
Summary: When Rukia and Ichigo are in danger of being exposed at school, Soul society sends two members to act undercover as students and... siblings? Hanataro and Momo have there work cut out for them. Will they be able to survive high school life or will everyone's cover be blown? IxR and MxT implied. Now Complete!
1. Supicions

**A/N: This is my First ever Fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Please read and review, I will take any suggestions for changes. I hope you enjoy!^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I am only posting for fun :3

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 1: Suspicions

"Aren't Ichigo and Rukia acting weird again?" Tatsuki asked.

"When aren't they? I mean, Ichigo will be his normal self, and then suddenly start acting like a womanizer, and Rukia will just be drawing bunnies and singing to herself. It happens quite frequently." Asano replied.

"I am starting to think something is up. What do you think Orihime?"

"Oh... I uh..." The girl, caught off guard, struggled to come up with an explanation, "They must not be getting enough sleep."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

_What do I do? Tatsuki is my best friend! I can't keep this from her forever!_ Luckily Orihime was saved from her worries by the school bell. The teacher walked to the front of the room to make an announcement. "Class this is our new transfer student from America. He will be in class 2, but we wanted him to meet everyone first since he has not lived in Japan before." The class shifted its gaze to the new American student. " Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The boy was tall and skinny. His uniform jacket was slung across his shoulder and he brushed his hand through his shaggy brown hair. He took one look at the students with his piercing blue eyes and simply said "Kururu."

"What kind of idiotic name is THAT?"Kon said laughing. "That has got to be the worst name on the planet. Man, I feel sorry for you being stuck with a ridiculous name like that."

Kururu narrowed his eyes and said, " You got a problem with my name buddy?" He shot Kon a glare that shut him up. _Those are the eyes of a crazy person. Man, I sure am glad he is in class two._

"Well, why don't you move on to the next class," the teacher said nervously. The tension vanished as quickly as it came. "Of course, see ya' later," he said._ Something isn't right about that guy and that girl drawing acts like a little kid. Man, I need to get more information about those two._

"Ichigo, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Tatsuki yelled punching him in the stomach.

"Ow...What the hell is your problem woman!? You don't go hitting people for no reason!"

"You better stop acting like this or I will kick your ass so hard you'll have a second pair of shoulders!"

_Man, if looks could kill, I would be a pile of ashes._

"I like bunnies," Rukia said cheerfuly.

-Meanwhile-

"Is it me, or are the hollows getting even easier to kill. I didn't even break a sweat," the orange-haired substitute shinigami said.

"Well, you are at a captain level. These small fry could even be taken down by an academy student," his partner replied. "We should probably return to class now."

The two merged with there bodies and slipped the soul candies in their pockets. Ichigo was suprised to be met by an extremely pissed Tatsuki. " ICHIGO DO YOU GET IT!?"

"... Oi, get ahold of yourself. I won't do it again" _Whatever _it _is._ Tatsuki blinked in shock at her friend's shift into his usual personality. _Something is wrong, and I _will_ find out what._

After getting the rundown of the morning's events from Asano, Ichigo decided he needed to check out this "Kururu" for himself.  
He walked to class two during lunch and spotted him. Kururu walked over and sneered "What do _you_ want? Coming back to insult me more?"

"... I didn't mean it so just let it go already." Kururu noted Ichigo's change in personality. _This is too weird, he is definitely not_ normal. At that moment a strange alarm went off and Ichigo left in a rush saying something about having "business to take care of." Kururu, not buying his pathetic attempt to escape trailed Ichigo, just in time to see him swallow a small green pill and... leave his body. _What the hell is going on!? That guy... is he dead? _Ichigo's body slumped to the groung. Kururu approached, and then Ichigo stood up. "Man, twice in one day! Ichigo is really pushing it"

"Who _are_ you?"

"... You talking to me , I'm Ichigo Kurosa- hey wait a minute, you're that guy from before."

"Yes, and I saw everything" Kon gulped as Kururu said, "Looks like you have some explaining to do."

**I know the first chapter isn't great, but I tried! I want to thank my friend James for the encouragement . I based the character Kururu off of him. James you rock! The next chapter will take place in the soul society. Please review and leave comments on anything i can do better! Manga-neko signing out ^_^**


	2. Taking Action

**Taking Action**

"What do you mean SOMEONE SAW ME!?" Ichigo yelled at the stuffed lion.

"It wasn't my fault!", Kon whined," I didn't know he was following you!"

"What did you tell him?"

"…"

"**KON**-"

"I told him he was crazy, knocked him out, and dragged him to the nurse's office."

"…You made things WORSE!"

"Well, there is only one thing left to do," Rukia sighed," We have to go to the Seiretei." The three made there way to Urahara's shop and prepared to face the Gotei 13.

-In the Soul Society-

"…." The captains didn't know what to make of this situation.

"So, a human saw you as you went into shinigami form. How is that possible?" Captain Hitsugaya remarked.

"He may have had a high amount of spiritual pressure," Captain Ukitake said.

"Well, one thing we all know is something needs to be done."

"Do you have a plan, Toshiro?"

"Yes, and I know the two who can carry it out"

-Squad 4-

I have to hurry with this medicine. Hanataro rushed down the corridor of the Squad 4 baroques. "Captain Unohana, I have the medicine you wa-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Toshiro Hitsuguya standing with his captain in her office.

"Hanataro Yamada, just the guy I was looking for," Toshiro said with a grin.

_This can't be good._

-Later-

"You both have been chosen to go undercover in the human world to help keep Ichigo and Rukia's secret safe," Hitsuguya said eying the two shinigami.

"But Shiro-chan, why are hanataro and I the two chosen to go? Can't you send Renji, or someone?" Momo asked.

"First of all, call me **Captain Hitsuguya**!" he remarked irritably, "Secondly, you two were chosen _because_ no one at Ichigo's school has seen you before. You also look similar enough to be siblings."

"S-siblings? Really?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Hanataro nervously asked,"I mean, what if we get caught or are put in a situation where we have to fight?"

"Don't worry about it. Ichigo and Rukia will still be there to take care of hollows. In the case of an emergency, become shinigami and come back to the Sereitei afterwards. We will be able to come up with a solution."

"I have one more question," Momo said, "Where are we going to live?"

-Karakura Town-

"Welcome Hanataro and Momo, or should I say Hakari and Mizuno Suzuki." Urahara said chuckling.

"It's not that funny!" Hanataro whined.

"I actually think it's cute," Momo said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow, you will start your first day at Karakura High School as freshmen. Remember everything I told you, and you will be fine."

"We are the Suzuki twins from Kyoto. We recently moved here and live with our uncle," Hanataro recited.

"We also are childhood friends with Ichigo and Rukia," Momo added.

"You two will do just fine."

-The Next Day-

"Class, we have two new transfer students today." Ichigo normally tuned out his teacher, but when he saw the two shinigami sent to act undercover, he couldn't believe his eyes. _You have _**got**_ to be kidding me._

"M-my name is Han- I mean Hakari Suzuki." Hanataro looked like he would rateher be facing seven menos grande than be standing in front of the room.

"I'm Mizuno, Hakari's twin sister." Momo cutely smiled, capturing the hearts of many guys in her class.

A certain squad 10 captain suddenly had the urge to kill all the freshmen guys at Karakura High School. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I will try to make them longer. I hope the names I picked were okay, I wanted them to have different names. Suggestions are welcome and I hope people continue to read! Also, a shout out to my first reviewer JulCan1987, thanks for the comment! It's awesome to ear what everyone thinks! Keep reading! Manga-neko signing out. ^_^**


	3. The First Day

The First Day

"Mizuno is so cute…"

"That Hakari guy looks weak…"

"Are they really twins?"

Hanataro and Momo could hear snippits of their classmates' conversations and were soon confronted by Ichigo. "What. Are. You. DOING HERE!?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ano… we were sent by the Soul Society to help," Hanataro whispered.

"Oi, Ichigo! Are you giving this transfer student a hard time too?"

"Tatsuki… I was just asking where he moved from." Tatsuki glared at him.

"Oh really, where did he move from?"

"We came from Kyoto!" Momo said.

"… Well, don't go around bullying any more new kids, got that?"

"Whatever." Ichigo looked bored with the events going on, while Hanataro looked… kind of terrified. "Just don't draw too much attention to yourself" Ichigo muttered.

-Lunch-

"Oi! Damn new kid!"

Hanataro froze. "You mean me?"

"No, I mean the girl…YEAH I MEAN YOU! We need you to get us some lunch."

"… Why me?"

"Because you damn idiot, you're the new kid!"_ Man, this guy is stupid._

"… It still dosen't make sense."_ Should I know what they are talking about?_

"Nevermind, let's just teach this damn new kid a lesson. Come out back behind the gym in 5 minutes. If you are late, I will hunt you down and rip your legs off!"

_That guy reminds me of squad 11… he thought shuddering._**  
**

-Behind the Gym-

"Wow, that kid is even stupider than I thought." Hanataro walked up to the bullies and said, "I am here to learn from you." Heh this is going to be fun.

-Later-

After the bullies finished beating the shit out of Hanataro, he started to limp back to the classroom, only to fall partway. What did I do to deserve this?

"Are you alright?" Hanataro felt someone pick him up. He opened his eyes to see the girl named Tatsuki. "Hakari!? Who did this to you?"

"It's not a problem" he said struggling to his feet "I'll be alright, I'm used to much worse."

"…" Tatsuki looked at him with worry on her face. " I need to take a look at your injuries."

Hanataro tried to protest but she cut him off saying, "You need to learn to stick up for yourself, so starting tomorrow, I am going to help train you!"

Hanataro chose this moment to fall unconscious. _Well, at least I can get a good look at his injuries since he stopped struggling._ Tatsuki took his shirt off and gasped at what she saw. _He was injured more seriously than I thought! He must have fainted from blood loss._

**A/N: If you thought she was going to do something else, you have a dirty mind! hehe**

But really, that was only part of the explanation. She bandaged him up and, not knowing what else to do, she took him to the Kurosaki clinic.

_Three high school bullies surrounded the small boy. _This can't be good.

_"You think he'll put up a fight?" one of them said. Fight, I don't like to fight, I don't even know if I can!_

_"Nah, look at him. He is shaking like a scared mouse." This can't be happening._

_What happened next is only a blur of color and feelings of pain coursing through him. A flurry of punches and kicks rained upon him with no mercy. He coughed up blood and felt his vision fading. Is this how its going to end? He thought as he saw them pull out a knife. They slashed his chest and then threw him against a wall. His blood poured out onto the ground like a crimson lake._

_"Aw shit, did you kill him?"_

_"No I didn't cut him deep enough to kill him, but he isn't going to be waking up for a while." The injured boy struggled to make it to his classroom, only to collapse halfway. He remembers being carried before slipping under the black blanket of blissful unconsciousness._

**A/N: Wow! I am already done with Ch. 3! In this chapter, Tatsuki makes an appearance! I plan on her being a major character. Hanataro is going to get stronger whether he likes it or not. IChapter 4 will be from Momo's point of view. Kururu will be returning, guys will be hitting on Momo, only to be "taught a lesson" by a mysterious white-haired captain (hint, hint ^^). Keep reading and reviewing and I will try to fulfill any requests! Until next time! Manga-neko signing out :3**


	4. Lovesick

**Lovesick and Other Ailments**

"ORIHIME!" The girl braced for what came next after hearing the all too familiar voice. "I MISSED YOU!" Chizuru shouted as she groped Orihime from behind.

"Why are you so late?" she asked, "You missed the introduction of two transfer students. A boy and a girl, they're twins!"

"WE HAVE A NEW GIRL!?"

"Yeah, she is right over there." Orihime pointed to the window.

"SHE IS SOOOOOOO CUTE!" Chizuru exclaimed running towards Momo. "Kawaii! She is so little, like a doll!"

"H-hi… Can I help you with something?" Momo asked struggling to get away from this girl, who at the moment was squeezing her quite awkwardly.

"I am Chizuru! I provide refuge to the young beautiful girls constantly harassed by the filthy males of this school and show them what love really is."

"She is a lesbian stalker," Asano translated.

"SHUT UP FILTHY MALE! I won't have you poisoning this girl's mind! Now my innocent flower, tell me your name."

"M-Mizuno," Momo said gasping for breath.

"Kawaii!" Chizuru dropped the girl and went into one of her mindless fangirl rants.

"Is she always like this?" she asked Orihime.

"No, she is usually much worse. Tatsuki normally keeps her in line, though. Speaking of Tatsuki, where is she? I haven't seen her since lunch."

At that moment, Tatsuki was watching over Hanataro, who had been beaten to a bloody pulp in the previous chapter.

"Are you the new girl named Mizuno?" someone suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am, but who might you be?"

The strange boy smirked and said "I am Kururu, but that is of minor importance. I would like to know, what sort of **relationship** do you have with Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo?" _What does he mean by relationship?_ "He's a childhood friend. He has helped both me and Hakari during difficult times," Momo recited, remembering what she studied the previous night,

"I see." _Damn, that was completely useless! I need to try a more direct approach._ "Have you ever noticed anything strange or out of the ordinary?"

Momo froze. "Like what?" she asked cautiously. _Did he find out Ichigo's identity?_

"Just if he has ever appeared in two places at once."

_Eep! He's getting suspicious! I have to keep his shinigami duties a secret._ "Are you making this up? People can't just split into two! You must be crazy! Hahaha…" she laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay then. See you around." _That was strange she looked worried for a moment. She definitely knows something! Maybe I should interrogate her brother to see if he knows anything useful, since his sister was no help. Where is he? I haven't seen him since lunch. Why is this shit so hard!?_

**A/N: Let's just check on Hanataro, I;m getting tired of repeating myself.**_  
_

-Kurosaki Clinic-

_I hope he is alright._ Tatsuki watched as the boy tossed and turned in his fitful sleep. _He must be having a terrible dream._

"AHHH!" Hanataro screamed waking up.

"What happened?" she asked paranoid.

"I thought I was going to die! The guys in squad elev- HEY! What are you doing here!?"

"Wellll, I brought you here after you fainted from blood loss. I treated your injuries, and I was making sure you were okay after that. You are actually tougher than I originally thought! Not many people could stand after getting sliced up like that, let alone try to walk!"

"Hehe… I am used to much worse. I get beaten up by…Wait, did you say you brought me here and treated me?"

"Yep! All by myself!" she said cheerfully.

Hanataro blushed when he realized what this meant. "Hakari! Your face is red! I'll go get some water to help your temperature go down." After she left the room, Hanataro looked at Tatsuki's handiwork. She bandaged up his chest and put ice on his bruises. _Oh God, she saw me without a shirt!_ He thought making him blush even more. When he was sure she was downstairs, he took some soul candy (the green pill) and ate it, leaving his gigai in the bed. He was in full shinigami form now, so he could use his zanpakto. He pulled out the scalpel like blade, and felt the familiar feeling of his wounds closing up. When he was done, nothing more than a few scratches. He sheathed his now very powerful blade and slipped back into his gigai. Tatsuki came in with the water. "I think I should probably change your bandages now." Hanataro started to worry. If she took of the gauze, she would see that he was healed now. He struggled to keep her away, but she was much stronger than him. "Just hold still!" she exclaimed removing the last of the gauze. "What… what is this?"

"I meant to tell you earlier, I am a very skilled healer." He sighed and then continued, "I took care of healing my wounds. I do want to thank you, though. If you hadn't stopped the bleeding, who knows what would have happened."

"…" _Does she suspect something_, he thought nervously.

"Well, in that case, let's get started with your training as soon as possible! I'll be at the park tomorrow morning at 6! If your late, you will have to answer to me." A cold wind seemed to pass through the room, heightening Hanataro's feelings of uneasiness. "Well see you tomorrow," she said with a bright smile.

_What just happened?_ Hanataro thought pulling on his shirt.

"The target has been sighted," a white haired boy muttered to himself. "I will dispose of him immediately." The poor boy putting a note in Momo's locker didn't stand a chance. The next morning, no one could figure out how one of the students could have possibly become frozen in the first place, as they worked to thaw him out. _I wonder how Shiro-chan is doing?_ Momo thought to herself completely oblivious to her surroundings. "I will **never** let anyone lay a hand on my precious Momo." Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. For some odd reason, the temperature in the school seemed to drop in Freshman class 1.

"Move it Suzuki1 If you don't get into gear we'll be late for class!"

"But why do I have to pull you?"

"You need to work on streangth, speed, and stamina!"

_I feel like an idiot._ The scene of a small boy pulling a shouting girl on a cart was an unusual sight, even for Karakura town.

_So, this is Hakari Suzuki, _Kururu thought hiding behind the bushes, _maybe he will be of more use to me than his sister. I might actually be able to get some information from this guy._

"What do we have here."

Kururu turned around only to be face-to-face with an odd man in a striped hat and sandles. _Damn..._

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA! No one is safe from Chizuru's wrath! I want to thank squalo king for the idea to put Chizuru in this chapter. Hitsuguya also has taken it upon himself to be Momo's personal bodyguard. (guys and Chizuru, look out!) Urahara has also now discovered Kururu! What kind of sinister plans could he have in store for the boy? Read to find out! :3 I hope this one was long enough for those who wanted my chapters to be longer! It makes me really happy to know that people are following my story. My goal is to now get at least one favorite If anyone has a story they want me to read, I will gladly return the favor. Keep reading and as always, suggestions are welcom. If I made a mistake somewhere, don't be afraid to point it out (my spelling sucks). I hope you enjoy! Manga-neko signing out. ^^**


	5. Chance Encounters

**Chance Encounter  
A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to post. I have been busy with svhool and other stuff. I will make this chapter extra long just for you all! Enjoy!**

"What do we have here?"

Kururu turned around only to be face-to-face with an odd man in a striped hat and sandals. Damn…

"Interesting, you can see me. You are no ordinary high school student," the man asked.

"I've been able to see weird things since I was little. All these strange beasts with skulls for faces, ghosts off people who were dead, and just yesterday, I think I saw someone leave his bo-" Wait, what am I telling this guy for? He won't believe me, just like everyone else.

"Hmmm. I think you should come with me to my shop. My name's Urahara, and I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about."

"So you believe me? Or are you just trying to take me to some crazy house to be put in a strait jacket and locked in a padded room?"

Urahara chuckled at that. " I believe every word you just told me, including what you were saying about someone 'leaving his body.' I know exactly whom you are talking about."

_Who is this man and how does he know so much?_

-Urahara's Shop-

"And that pretty much sums it up."

"… Woah. So everything you told me, about hollows, shinigami, and the soul society are true?" Kururu asked, his blue eyes wide with fascination.

"Yep. Too bad you aren't going to remember any of this."

Wha?"

***FLASH***

"You never saw any of this. What really happened is you saw Ichigo's reflection and ran into a window trying to chase after him. You found my candy shop and you will buy $200 worth of merchandise."

"mm-k. Mirror, candy, chase."

"Good. You ran into the park to challenge Hakari to a battle because you wanted to hit someone and he seemed easy enough. However, Tatsuki was there and hit you over the head with a stop sign, knocking you unconscious. When you wake up, this will all seem like a dream.

-At School-

"We finally made it!" Hanataro said falling to the ground with a thud.

_He lasted a lot longer than I thought he would._ Tatsuki thought smirking to herself. _Maybe he isn't as weak as I first thought_. The school bell rang in the distance. "Oi, Hakari! Get up or you'll be late for class," she said giving him a little kick.

"I'm going I'm going," he muttered. Tatsuki smiled to herself. _This is where the true fun begins._

"Class turn to page 47 in your books." Hanataro, Momo, and the others were now in health class._ This shouldn't be too hard_. Hanataro thought allowing himself to drift into the memories of his own academy days.

He wasn't one who liked fighting very much. He was skilled in kido and quite intelligent_. There was no other place for him other than squad 4. He quickly rose up in the ranks and became a very skilled healer. If he was more confident, he could easily become lieutenant, Captain Unohana often thought to herself._ He was a nice boy, but sadly others often took advantage of his good nature. He was stuck with the worst jobs, but didn't cimplain_._ He worked hard and excelled in his squad.

"HAKARI!" "WHA-?"Hanataro, startled by his teacher's sudden outburst, was snapped back into reality and fell out of his chair onto the floor. Just great. "If you are done daydreaming, why don' you explain to the class the classification of the human nervous system and its corresponding jobs including the functions, how it functions, which nerves do which specific jobs and the number of jobs the nervous system is capable of doing. In addition, please tell everyone how the nerves may be damaged, the effect on the body and functions. Tell us how to properly treat specific damages to certain nerves and any additional treatment required in which to gain full use of those nerves once again."

The class stared at the teacher as if he was speaking in a different language. No one understood half of what was just said, except for one_. Poor Hakari! Someone should have told him Mr. Takami was a hard teacher. _Tatsuki thought.

Hanataro took a deep breath and stared his explination "You see, the human nervous system plays one of the most important roles in our bodies…"

-1 hour 26 minutes later-

"In conclusion, the nervous system should be taken care of properly in order to maintain our daily routines of our lives and continue to live life to the fullest." Hanataro finished asking the teacher, "Did I leave anything out of my explanation?"

The teacher stared at him. I didn't even know half the stuff he was saying. This kid I a genius! Brrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggg. The bell for lunch sounded and the students made there way to get their lunches. Ichigo and his friends head to the roof of the school. "Hakari, that was incredible! I've never seen Takami-sensei make a face quite like that one before." Tatsuki said.

"That was pretty awesome. Did you see him when you started talking about the different injuries and treatments? You were just like a proffessional doctor!" Asano exclaimed.

"Here Hakari, have a juice box. You earned it," Ichigo said with a smile.

Hanataro took the juice box after thanking Ichigo and looked at it. He couldn't seem to figure out the trick. He tried twisting it, pulling it, and peelig it apart all to no avail. The juice was still in the damn box!

Ichigo was about to ask what was wrong, but then stopped himself remembering Rukia's first juice box. He took it from Hanataro, took the straw, and poked it in the top. "There you go," he said handing it back to Hanataro.

"So let me get this straight, you are smart enough to probably gaduate medical school and be a proffessional doctor, and know everything there is to know about healing and illnesses and injuries, but you can't open a box of juice?" Asano asked.

"..."

"Dude, you must have lived near Rukia! She had that exact same problem!"

It is still embarrassing to have lost to a juice box.

-After School-

"Hakari, ready for the real training to start?"

"Wait, what was this morning all about?

"That was a warm up! Right now, you are going to spar with me. You can't hold back, otherwise I am not responsible for any injuries you will recieve."

"Wait, but I-" "GO!"

Tatsuki swung a hard roundhouse kick, which Hanataro swiftly dodged only to have her other foot hit his back, sending him spawled on the ground. "That's a good look for you." "Now IT'S ON!"

Hanataro tried to hit tatsuki, but she was much more skilled when it came to fighting. Hanataro's knowldge of the body allowed him to protect any vital points on his body. Tatsuki was a speed demon! She kept executing attack after attack with no end in sight. Just when all hope was gone, he saw an opening. This shoud work!

Hanataro took a defensive stance gathering his energy. Tatsuki stopped, confused with what he was trying to do. He hit with all his might in that single instant! _Did I win? I'm still here so I must be the winner!_

_Man, he was holding back. He purposely landed to the left of a vital spot. He has the will, but is he mentally prepaed. If only we can work on his strategy, speed, skill, and technique. This might be challenging._

-In an Alley-

"Where the hell am I?" Kruru asked himself. He ould remembers many details but the past couple days were hazy. Focusing on one scene, he tried to pick out the memory. In one memory, he saw Ichigo leave his body, but a the same time, Ichigo just happened to walk by a mirror. He was so confused and his head hurt. _I need to go home and lay down. This day cannot get any weirder._

**A/N: This one is quite long! I hope everyone liked it, I stayed up two nights to finish this. I was half asleep at some points and if something is incorrect or dosen't fit in the story! I had to put the classic juice box scene! Juice boxes, why you so complecated! Lol everytime I see a juice box it comes to mind! Read and review and GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE X)! Manga=neko signing out ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is so late! Please don't hate me! I will make it extralong and post ch 7 as soon as I can!**

Disclaimer: I realized I haven't done the disclaimer since starting! I do not own Bleach or any of the awesomeness that comes with it!

"Hurry Mizuno! We have to get to art class!"

Momo madher way to the classroom following her new friends. _I am so glad I am fitting in!_

"Today,your assignment is to paint a portrait. It can be about anything, so I hope you can impress me with your work. Begin!"

The students took out there materials. Momo starteed to paint a familir scene of one of her fondest memories.

~o~o

"Today in gym, we will be working on karate! Partner up and begin to spar!"

Hanataro was forced into gym class along with Ichigo and Tatsuki. He reluctantly agreed to practice with Tatsuki. "Just remember the footwork I showed you and concentrate on finding an opening."

"It's harder than it looks!" He was having a difficult time keeping up. By the end of their practice, Tatsuki had beaten him every time. "You need a lot more practice" she said. "After school, get ready for some massive hard-core training!"

Hanataro sighed and picked himself up from the ground. He started to make his way back to the locker room, when he tripped heard a snap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" the shinigami cried out in pain. _I think I have broken my ankle pretty badly._

"Hakari! What happaned?" Tatsuki ran over and sat him up. The class sopped and watched to see what would happen.

"I-I just need to set it soit can heal properly." He motioned towards his disfigured ankle. "It isn't natural for it to be turned that way."

He positionrd himself so he wouldhave a good grip on his ankle and forced it back into place. The pain was excruciating and he almost passed out. The teacher told Ichigo to take him to the nurse to have his foot looked at. Ichigo lifted the much smaller shinigami and carried him to the school.

~o~o

Momo set down her paintbrush and gazed at her finished portrait. She smiled to herself allowing her to relive the memory in front of her.

_"Shiro-chan! I tarted at the acadamy today! I am already he best at kido!" Momo told her best friend all about the acadamy, her eyes sparkling and voice filled with excitement._

_"Meh, dosen't sound so great to me. Justnsome dumb old schoo your going to." Toshiro Hitsuguya scoffed at the older girls "childish" behavior._

_"Don't act like that Shiro-chan." "DON"T CALL ME THAT!" "I will call you Toshiro after you graduate," she replied with a chuckle. "Let's just enjoy this moment together." The sun was begining to set as the two finished the last of the watermelon._

"Earth to Mizuno. Come in Mizuno!"

"Wha?" Momo was pulled back into reality with a dazed look on her face. Orihime stood in front of the girl. She had been trying to get her attention for a while and finally succeded. "Wow, your picture is amazing Mizuno."

Chizuru snuck behind Momo and caught a glimpse at the painting. "OH MY GOD! THAT IS SUCH AN AMAZING PICTURE! You are just so CUTE!" she shouted glomping the girl from behind.

"Th-thank you both! Can I see your pictures?" Momo asked.

"OF COURSE! Anything for adorable little Mizu-chan!"

Orihime's picture consisted of a purple elephant earing a green and yellow striped hat sliding down a rainbow in outer spare eating cotten candy. "That is a very... colorful and imaginative painting." She was not really too sure of what she was looking at.

"My turn!" Chizuru's picture had both Orihime and Momo in it. Orihime was dressed as a bunnygirl. Momo was dressed as a maid. "Whaaa! That is so embarrassing!" both girls cried out.

Toshiro Hitsuguya smiled to himself from the tree he was standing in. He watched Momo paint the picture and had the same flashback. _She really did capture that moment perfectly._ The orange sunset cast a warm glow on the old wooden porch where the two children were sitting. The two eating wtermelon and enjoying the few moments they had left of childhood.

~o~o

"Hanataro, you have to be careful," Ichigo warned. "You can't always heal yourself, or someone will notice."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I've had much worse happen. I will just heal it and say it was a slight sparain or som-"

**"NO. **You are going to have to let this one heal on its own. You will attract too much attention if your ankle is suddenly healed."

"Bu-" "No buts." Ichigo glared at him making Hanataro shut up. He carried Hanataro to the nurse and headed back to class.

_Damn. I'll heal myself if I want to!_ He started a healing kido and healed his ankle until it was just sprained. The nurse came in, looked at his foot, and said that he should be fine and could go back to class after she wrapped it.

Hanataro walked back to homeroom and waited until the end of the day. "Oh! Hikari! You look much better." Tatsuki walked up and examined his wrapped foot.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked, just a sprain." Tatsuki sighed in relief. "Well, meet me at the gym for training after school!"

_Shit._

~o~o

"You still feeling alright? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine..." Hanataro didn't feel fine. _Why the hell am I so dizzy. I feel like I could pass out._ He briefly remebered Ichigo's conversation with him. _What did Ichigo do!?_

-Ichigo smirked to himself as he started on his way home._ Let's see how fun it is when your healing powers actually make things worse! I told Hanataro not to heal himself. It just so happened that he somehow has fallen ill as a side effect from using his kido in a gigai. I can't help that I forgot to mention this._ Ichigo now had an evil grin. _I am so bad_.-

_Damn you Ichigo. _"Hakari, what's wrong?" Tatsuki walked over to him. "Oi! You're burning up with a severe fever! Why didn't you tell me!?"

""Da-dam... Ichi..."was all he said before passing out for the second time. Tatsuki caught Hanataro as he was falling. _That idiot! Why didn't he tell me he didn't feel well? _She carried him on her back to her house and laid him on the couch.

~o~o

_Where am I? _ Hanataro opened his eyes and looked around the room. _ This isn't where I live. _ He started to get out of bed and felt a pounding in his head. _That's right, I had a fever and passed out. But where am I? And why is it so hot? _He continued to pull himself up and pulled his shirt off after checking to see that nobody else was around. _that's much better. _He looked around for a bathroom and began to wash his face. He looked in the mirror and was surprised. _Wow, I look so different now than at the soul society. _It had been 2 months since he first arrived. His hair was longer and a lot shaggier, and his body had a number of new scars, but it also seemed... bigger. He certainly did not get tired as quickly as before and he noticed some of his clothes were too small. _I guess that training with Tatsuki did have an effect._ He walked back into the bedroom. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep again.

~o~o

Tatsuki jerked awake. "Damn, how long was I asleep?" She walked into the bedroom to check on the sleeping teen. _He looks a lot better._ She noticed his shirt on the ground and blushed slightly. _Idiot! What are you getting embarrassed about? He probably woke up and took it off because he was hot. _She leaned over and gently placed her hand on his forhead to check his temperature. _He seems much better._ She was about to leave when the boy grabbed her arm. "Don't go..." he muttered in his sleep. She tried to get away, but he pulled her next to him. _ That IDIOT! He is so going to get it when he wakes up! I need to teach him a lesson right here right now!_ She started to thrash but stopped when he mumbled "Please... I don wanna... be alone... again..." _What could he have gone through to make him say that. I guess I have no choice but to stay now._ She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with the shinigami pulling her close.

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up in the romance department ;). Sorry for not uploading for so long! My computer stopped working and I had to wait to get it fixed! This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. There wasn't a lot of humor, mostly romance. I will start on the next chapter soon, I promise! Please review! I love writing, and I want to know what you think! REVIEW! ...please...**

**Notes about this chapter:**

**1. If it wasn't obvious before, Tatsuki is paired with Hanataro ^_^**

**2. Forgive me for any ooc characters! The story needs some to work!**

**3. In the next chapter, Kururu reappears! Any suggestions for his character are open! His personality is not set in stone.**

**4. The scene from Momo's painting is one of my FAVE scenes from Bleach! I first saw it in the anime and I knew I had to fit it in! (Don't remember the episode, though)**

**5. Hanataro is becoming a man! And yes, the time does seem kind of messed up! Just think of this chapter as happening after they have gotten used to going to school in the human world**

**6. I am not telling what Hanataro was dreaming! I decided to leave it to your imagination. ^u^ I will post the best idea from reviews on my next chapter (hint hint)**

**Thank you all for your dedication to this story! (and patience with the author's slacking) I love all my readers and I hope you will continue with the overwhealming response! Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	7. Forgotten Memories

**Forgotten Memories**

The sun shined through the open window. The birds were singing, and a pleasant spring breeze sent the cherry blossoms dancing through the sky. Hanataro opened his eyes, awaking from his deep slumber. He smiled at the morning serenity and turned to see a girl sleeping next to him. ...Wait THE GIRL SLEEPING NEXT TO HIM!?

Hanataro sat up suddenly, trying his best not to freak out. Tatsuki mumbled something nd turned over, ddrifting back to sleep. _Maybe I can sneak out before she notices I am in here._ He slowly tried to climb out of the bed, only to be stopped by his hand. _She's grabbing my hand! I can't leave now. What do I do!? _He tried to pull his hand free, but no luck there. He decided to give up and lay back next to Tatsuki. Unfortunately for him, she was waking up. She was less than thrilled with the situation.

_Damn, she can punch really hard! _Hanataro was walking on his way to Ichigo's house. It was Sunday, so there wasn't any school. He turned left at the corner by the convinience store he worked at when in the human world previously, and went to the end of the street. He turned right by the park and went straight until he could see the Kurosaki clinic. He took a breath and opened the door.

"ICHIGO!"

"Wha!" Hanataro was tackled to the ground by the older man he assumed to be Ichigo's father. "I'm...not...Ichi...go..." was all he could make out with the man still on top of him. "Oh? I guess you aren't! Sorry!" He helped Hanataro to his feet. "It's fine, really. These past couple months have made me quite a bit tougher." At that moment the door swung open and Ichigo walked in. "Ichigooooo!" his father whined, "I accidentally hit your friend instead."

"What friend? Oh god Hanataro! Are you okay!? Your not dead are you!?" He saw Hanataro slowly stand up. "I'm fine. But you aren't going to be for long! How could you get me sick like that!?" Ichigo held his hands hope."Geeze! I told you not to heal yourself with your zanpacto!"Hanataro just ignored him. "Not only was I ridiculously sick, but Tatsuki punched me in the face for being a 'molester in her room.'" Ichigo snikered. "Wait... you were in her room? Hanataro you sly dog! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Hanataro turned red. "T-that isn't what I meant! I mean... I was in there, but nothing happened!" Ichigo just smirked. "Suuuurrrrree. And your shirt being onside-out is completely coincidental." Hanataro looked down at his shirt. "HIIEEE! I need to fix this before anyone... ELSE gets the wrong idea!" He quickly took his shirt off to fix it and Ichigo's eyes widened. "Damn Hanataro! What have you been doing? You've actually got muscle! Tatsuki is a miracle worker!" Hanataro blushed deeper. "I think I'll just be going now." Ichigo smirked again. "Alright, see ya!" _Hanataro, you're getting a lot stronger._

_~o~_

Hanataro ran out of the clinic. "Well that was a waste of time!" he said to himself. Thinking about what he would do the rest of the day, he failed to notice the boys approaching him and they collided. *_CRASH*_

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" He helped the boy up and recognized him from school. "Hey! I know you! You're in my grade."

Kururu looked startled. Why is he talking to me? I don't rally have a lot of friends..."So, do you want to hang out?" Kururu blinked. Didi he hear that right? "Hang out?" The other boy grinned. "Yeah, go somewhere fun! I'm Hakari, remember? I have a twin sister Mizuno?" Kururu blinked. "Yeah, I remember. But, why do you want to spend time with me?" Hanataro chuckled. "Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Kururu felt so happy at the sound of this, but he also felt slight uneasiness. Why did it feel like he was forgetting something important?_  
_

~o~

Momo felt hopelessly confused. Whenever a guy acted nice to her, the next time she saw him, he would be trembling with fear and say he couldn't see her anymore. Why did this keep happening? She sighed. It was times like this she wished Toshiro were here.

_Maybe I can call him! _She took out her phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" "Shiro-chan! You picked up! That makes me so happy! All the guys are afraid of me and I wish you were here." Trying to ignore the fact that she called him "Shiro-chan," he said, " Momo, those guys aren't good enough for you. And if it will make you feel better, I cn probably stop by for a visit." "REALLY? Thanks Shiro-schan! You're the best!" "Just don't call me Shiro -chan." "Okay! You know, you actually sound close by. Where are you?" "I'm nnot anywhere important , but I, um, have to go because... the... Matsumoto is slacking off again!" "Ummm okay! Bye~" click.

_Yay! I get to see Shiro! That was too close for comfort._ Toshiro Hitsuguya had, in fact, been very close by. In a tree about ten feet away to be specific. I was a good thing she was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

~o~

_What was that idiot thinking!? _ Tatsuki paced around her house thinking. She woke up from an amazing dream that morning, and she saw Hanataro's face right next to hers. She punched him, not knowing how else to react, and spent the rest of the day practicing karate in the dojo nearby. She returned home, but nothing had helped her get it out of her head. _ ARG! I am such an idiot! Why do I always feel so strange around Hakari? I mean, last night when I was taking care of him, he was laying there and I wanted t hold him and tell him it would be alright. And then when he clutched me to him, I could feel the even muscle tone he built up through training. His muscular arms held me tight, and I felt so safe. I looked at his sleeping face and wanted nothing more than to k... NO! Tatsuki stop thinking like that! You didn't want to do anything like that!... Aw, who am I kidding? I do feel that way for him._

Tatsuki went out on her patio and looked to see Hanataro and another boy from class walking with him. She turned to walk back to her room, but twisted her foot and fell over the edge. _No! s this really how it's going to end? I'm five floors up! there is no way I can survive this fall! _She closed her eyes and braced for the impact...

...only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and was shocked to see who it was.

**A/N: Whew! This chapter was really difficult to write! Please don't hate me too much if it was bad! I tried to get everyone's point of view in this chapter, so please tell me what you thought! This chapter focused a lot on romance, so I will try to put some more action in the next!**

**1. I don't know if cell phones work in soul society, but for the purpose of the story, I say they do! ^^**

**2. Tatsuki has her first crush! *squeeeee* I think it is too cute! ;**

**3. I ended with a cliffhanger! (I am so evil!) :p**

**4.****The person who caught Tatsuki is not who you think it is! Whoever guessesit right will get 100 virtual cookies! And recognition as the smartest person ever! (in my book!) So please review! :3**

** I suck at writing romance, please tell me! It's really hard for me to write, and I don't exactly have *ahem* any... experience necessary. (I know it's sad. I'm pathetic) xo**

**6. Anyone who likes my writing should also check out my fictionpress profile! I am nekonotebook and I am writing an original story! C:**

**7. Finally, I am currently writing two other stories. One is a fic for Fairy Tail and I am soon going to start one for Fullmetal Alchemist! Don't worry my millions (yeah right) of fans! I will still make finishing this story priority! o;o**

**See you next time! Manga-neko signing out! ^_^**


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Millions are happy about this.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to upload! I had a MAJOR writers' block and couldn't decide what to do about this chapter! No one guessed who it was who caught her. Darn! Thanks to those who reviewed. ^w^ I'm sorry if this chapter is not very good... I am struggling with it! I might work on other stories until I get the creative juices flowing again. Sorry!**

Tatsuki felt herself falling. _Is this really how it is going to end? _She closed her eyes and braced for the impact with the hard ground, but a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up and gasped at who it was.

It was Ichigo! Hanataro and the boy he had been wa;king with ran over to see if she was okay. "I'm not really sure what happened. I was at my window, but I suddenly twisted my ankle and fell forward just as you caught me." Hakari walked over. "Are you okay!? I couldn't get there fast enough! Why am I so worthless! If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!." Tatsuki looked at the three boys and realized Ichigo just saved her life! "Hakari, get ahold of yourself!" Tatsuki said blushing furiously. "Ichigo, you can put me down now." Tatsuki was blushing furiously. _Damn... Why couldn't it have been Hakar-WHAT AM I THINKING!_ Lost in her thoughts, she almost tripped over Hanataro, who at the present moment was on his knees. "Please forgive me for not showing up in time!" He carried her to her apartment and began to check for injuries. "I'm fine! You don't have to worry..." Hanataro looked into her eyes and said, "No, I wasn't able to get there in time! I need to improve my speed, so I am going to run 20 miles! I will becomme faster! I will never, ever let anything hurt you." He ran off while Tatsuki chuckled to herself. _He is so cute when he does that._ Not realizing what she just said, her mind immediately went to another thought. _That's strange... I don't remember seeing Ichigo anywhere near where I was falling._

Kururu stood there with his mouth hanging open. _Did I really just see that? There's no way Ichigo, or any human, can move like that! I could have sworn he wasn't there a minute ago... _Ichigo had appeared out of nowhere, and managed to catch her. Whats more, he was wearing an odd black coat while doing it._ What kind of getup is that? And why do I feel as if I have seen it before... _He tried to think clearly, but his memories were all clouded. _Damn, I still can't remember._

Hanataro was exhausted._ I've only completed 12 miles! I shouldn't be this tired..._ He managed to run another 8 miles before collapsing in a park._ Why am I so fucking weak! Tatsuki will never see me as strong..._ He felt embarrassed by the thought, but was too tired to care. He felt someone pick him up and lay him on a bench. "You really are stupid." He felt himself being carried to his apartment. He knew the voice well, but couldn't place it in his mind.  
-The next morning-  
Hanataro blinked and sat up. _Owww... my muscles are really sore._ He got up and started to make himself some breakfast. _I hope Tatsuki is doing okay..._ He shook his head at the thought, he wasn't able to catch her yesterday. She deserved someone better. He had never had feelings like the ones he had know. It was so confusing! _Maybe I should ask Ichigo about it..._

* * *

"So, you need advice about women?" Ichigo asked. Hanataro nodded, thoroughly embarrassed. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, I have a friend who is a girl, and I spend a lot of time with her. Lately, though, I have had strange feelings." Ichigo closed his eyes. "Yes, go on," he said picturing the girl in his mind. "I feel that we are close, but I want something... more. The only thing is she is so much better than me! Her skill level is so much higher! I'm just her student and I feel like she will never see me as her equal."

"I know _exactly_ who you are talking about." Hanataro froze. "Y-you do...?" "Yes, and Hanataro you should be ashamed." Now he was confused. "But I-"

**"Hanataro! You should NOT think that way about Captain Unohana! She is your captain and you should treat he with more respect!"**

"What the HELL are _you _talking about! This isn't about my captain you idiot! Why would it be someone I haven't seen for months! Jeez Ichigo. You have a brain, try actually USING it once in a while! It is not my captain, IT IS **TATSUKI!**"

"... Well I just thought you should know, she is standing right behind you." Hanataro turned pale. Ichigo took this moment to shunpo the hell out of this awkward situation He slowly turned expecting her to yell or hit him or something, but she did something more surprising.

She ran. Tears streamed down the girls face._ You IDIOT! What are you crying for? I need to go back and face him._ She ran because she did not know how else to react. It's not every day you hear a guy confess his feelings towards you.  
(A/N: Unless it is, then you readers would handle the situation better and obviously have more of a social life than I do :p)  
Tatsuki finally stopped at the park. She sat on a bench and closed her eyes. She had NO CLUE what to do. Should she tell him she felt the same? What if he didn't mean it. What should she do?

* * *

Momo just finished her date with Captain Hitsuguya. "Bye Shiro-chan! See ya later~!" Normally Hitsuguya would go into a rant about calling him by that accursed nickname, but he let it slide after being in a great mood and having a wonderful time with his beloved Momo.

Momo skipped off cheerfully, but stopped when she saw Tatsuki sitting on a bench. "What's the matter? You look sad." Tatsuki looked up, just noticing the presence of the girl. "well this is what happened." And she started her story.

**A/N: Whew! Finally done! I have hit a MAJOR writers block! I had no idea what to write! I knew a lot of people were waiting though, so I tried to finish this chapter. I know how it will end, but I don't know how to transition... Anyone who would like to help, please PM me! I know this chapter was really bad.. -.- Please forgive me. No one guessed Ichigo would be the one to catch Tatsuki, so the cookies are mine! But thank you to squalo king and RoseJustice for reviewing! ^u^ I hope my fans don't hate me too much!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**

**P.s. I found out what a cookie is... My cookies are not that. Mine are cookies baked with love! 3**


	9. Seriously?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I certainly don't own Bleach!

Momo looked at Tatsuki after she finished her story. Tatsuki was starting to worry about her reaction, or lack thereof. Momo finally spoke after a few moments. "This. Is. AMAZING! Tasuki I am so happy for you! Are you and Han, I mean Hakari dating now? You make such a cute couple!"

Tatsuki looked down, the ground npw suddenly very interesting. "You see, the thing is, he didn't really tell me. I overheard him say it, well shout it at Ichigo. But I had no clue what to do and just ram away! He probably hates me now! I am so confused! What do I do?" Momo grabbed her shoulders. "Lookat me when I tell you this. All you can do now is return his feelings. You need to tell him how you feel about him. This is the only way you two can be happy." Tatsuki turned a deep crimpson. "Are you kidding?! I can't do that!"

"Well, why not? You like him, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. You have a special relationship with Hakari."

"But I can't tell him that! I am WAY too nervous! What if it turns out he didn't even mean it? Besides I'm not the kind of perso who can spin around and say 'I love you!' right to his face." Tatsuki opened her eyes and saw the one person who just HAD to be standing behind her as she turned. "Well, it looks like you just did. The hard part is over now." Tatsuki had only one thought, _Why doesn't someone just kill me now?_

* * *

Hanataro looked at Tatsuki in amazement. _Did I really just hear her say that._ Judging by the blush on her face, he guessed he did hear her say that. He was happy, happier than he had ever been. She was the first girl he truly cared for, and she felt the same was no longer Hanataro the pushover that no one even notices. He was strong now. He had people standing behind him. The best part was Tatsuki liked him for him. She didn't like him for looks or strength, but personality. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. Startled by the sudden embrace, Tatsuki stood there a moment, but she soon hugged him back. Hanataro would enjoy this feeling for as long as he could,Nothing could ruin this moment for course, they were interrupted by the beeps from his phone indicating a hollow was near._ Really? The universe just had to go and prove me wrong._ "I have to go take care of some business. I will be back soon, just go on home. It is dangerous here." Tatsuki was confused but did as he said.

* * *

Kururu sat on his bed and tried to unscramble his thoughts. He couldn't figure out why his memories of Ichigo were so crowded. "Ah! Why can't I think straight?!" He clutched his head in agony. "Maybe a walk will help clear my head." He slipped on his sneakers and went outside. The fresh air made him feel a million times better. _Maybe I should forget about all thatcrap from before. Ichigo is a nice guy, if he is hiding something it must be for a reason._ He walked through the park and past various shops. _A jog along the river would be nice._ He quickened his pace and headed for the river by town. The path was empty this time of day, so he was the only runner. _Things are finally looking up._

* * *

"Ichigo! You need to come with me right now! There is a hollow by the river. I think it may be a menos." Rukia was frantic. Not waiting for him to get Kon's mod soul, she punched the shinigami right out of him. "What the hell?! Was that really necessary?" "Just shut up and follow me!" Ichigo muttered about women and impatience, but reluctantly followed.

"Finally, some action! You were right Rukia, it is a big one. Even for a menos!" Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's handle and drew the giant sword. "Just hurry up and get rid of it! I don't want to have to do too mch cleaning! Jeez the way you get excited about fighting, you'll end up like Captain Zaraki. You are practically a member of the 11th squad already..." Ichigo smirked. I'll take taht as a compliment." Rukia glared at him, but something behind Ichigo made her expression turn to one of shock. "ICHIGO! There is still a human here, and the menos is heading towards him!"

"ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!" Ichigo hurried ovr as fast as he could, but even with shunpo he was too late. The hollow sliced the jogger in half. "Damn! I was too late!" He destroyed the hollow withone blast of getsugai tensho and went over to check to see if the jogger was dead. His suspisions were confirmed when he saw the spirit of the boy floating next to is body. "You're that new kid in my class..." "Kururu?" Rukia shouted. "Yeah! That's his name!"

"Ichigo, you aren't helping." Ichigo glared at her. "Who asked you... The real question is, what do we do about him now?" Rukia sighed. "I guess we have to do what we noemally do when fiding a spirit." She knealt down in front of the boy.

* * *

Kururu had just picked up the pace of his jog, and it felt good. He rounded the corner and closed his eyes, enjoying a moment of relaxation. Sdly, his moment of relaxation was just that, a moment. The hollow spotted him, and sliced his body in hlf in an instant. _Well shit! This is a new shirt! _This was his final thought before joining the world of the dead.

**A/N: I killed my OC! I know, this chapter is super crappy, but I am running out of ideas on how to transition to the end. Yes, this fic only has 1 or 2 chapters left! I know many will be heartbroken! (who am I kidding?) Poor Kururu, finally figuring out the truth, then dying. Sucks to be him! :p Sorry this took so long to upload, but I will finish it soon! Thanks for everyone's support!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	10. Til death do we part

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! I never will either! I am not a rich successful author adored by millions! I am an average FANFICTION writer adored by a few other readers! (maybe)

* * *

Chapter 10: Til death do we part

"Dead! What the hell do you mean? I can't be dead!"

"You can and are, so quit whining!"

"Excuse me for being upset at the fact that I am NO LONGER LIVING!"

"Oh cry me river! When you're done, build a bridge and get the HELL over it! I have enough to deal with! The last thing I need is a troubled spirit. Just f***ing pass on already!"

Ichigo and Kururu had argued for the past twenty minutes. Everyone else was getting sick of it. Tatsuki decided to put a stop to their annoying argument. "Would the two of you SHUT THE HELL UP! I can't even hear myself think! How do you pass him on anyway?"

Rukia explained the concept behind Konso. "Well, if it's that simple I'll do it." She took Ichigo's Zanpacto and stamped Kururu. He started protesting but faded away.

"Problem solved! Here's your overly large kitchen knife." She tossed Zangetsu back to Ichigo.

Rukia was still in shock over what just happened. "Is that even possible? A human that can perform Konso?"

"That doesn't matter. What I want to know is why everyone thinks Zangetsu is a kitchen knife! My Zanpacto is way more badass than a kitchen knife!"

"Ichigo, we don't think it's a kitchen knife. We know it's one. Just yesterday, I used it to slice potatoes. It is a little large, but all things considered, very helpful in the kitchen."

"Why am I the only sane one?"

"Ichigo, you aren't sane. You have a creepy hollow personality that possesses your body and lives in your mind."

"Fine! All of us need to be checked into an asylum! We are all flipping insane!"

"What was you first clue, the fact you can see dead people?"

"I hate you all."

* * *

- In the Soul Society -

"Where the HELL am I!?"

The red-haired soul reaper glared at him. "How were you able to get into the Seretei?"

"I don't know! But you people are all dressed like that Ichigo kid! What is going on!?"

"Oh so you know Ichigo? I guess I'll just have to drag his sorry ass here so he can explain himself."

"Don't ignore me Pineapple Head!"

Renji pulled out Zabimaru and held it to Kururu's neck. "My name is Renji. **Learn it.**"

Kururu squeaked as he nodded. _He sounded bloodthirsty saying the last part._

"Kid, I can feel you have a powerful reitsu, so I'm taking you to the academy." Renji smirked with an evil gleam in his eye.

_Why do I get the feeling this "academy" is going to be like the seventh ring of hell?_

"Sucks for you kid. The academy was like the seventh ring of hell."

"Why would you take me there?"

Renji snarled, "Because, I. Don't. Like. YOU!"

_Does everyone here have anger issues?_

* * *

- Karakura Town -

"Hey, I just realized, Tatsuki performed Konso. Rukia is that even possible?"

"Ichigo, now that you mention it, I don't think it has ever happened before. What could this mean?"

"Maybe it means you both are crazy! All I did was hit him on the head! And you are the ones acting like I'm dead or something. I'm standing right here!" Tatsuki was irritated. She didn't mean to make him disappear, she just wanted him to shut the hell up!

"Tatsuki, I'm sure everything will be fine. It is strange, but I'll be by your side every step of the way." Tatsuki thought she would never hear more comforting words than those.

"Hakari, thank you for everything you've done." She slowly wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, she turned and started home. She looked back and smiled at Hanatari's blushing face. She felt as if she were walking on air.

"Wait!" Hanataro's shout made Tatsuki stop and turn. She saw him running to her. She waited until he caught up. "I've wanted to do this for a while." Tatsuki was confused, but then he pulled her close. His lips met hers in a soft embrace. It was the most wonderful feeling. Hanataro pulled away. Tatsuki was disappointed it was over. "I'm sorry if I surprised you. I just wanted to let you know how I feel. You can hit me all you want or leave me, but I want you to know that you are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"I... I don't know what to say. I guess I'll just have to show you how I feel." Tatsuki gripped his shirt and kissed him passionately. The feeling was addictive. She felt her soul flying high leaving her body on the ground as her emotions reached new levels. _I have finally reached cloud nine._ She sighed and started on her way home. A hollow could have jumped right in front of her and she would have kept on walking.

Her oblivious state indeed was the cause for her misfortune. She never saw the truck coming.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the super late update! I have been trying to fit everything together before I end it! Yes, sadly, I am ending it soon. Only one, maybe two chapters left. I'm sorry this one is so short! I tried my han at writing the romantic make-out scene. If it sucks, it's because I have nothing to reference. (I'm lame! No romance in my life :p) I am so EVIL! I kept you waiting, wrote a short chapter (sorry!), and I ended it with a CLIFFIE! HAHA! You all now are going to send me protests saying " NOOOOOOO! I must know how it ends! WHY!" Don not worry my faithful readers, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I will update sooner! Either today or tomorrow, but I will not leave you hanging! (I said I was evil, not the devil) The more feedback and suggestions I get, the easier it is to write, and the faster chapters are posted! Ideas submitted results in longer better chapters! REVIEW! :D**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	11. Death and More Death

Disclaimer: no own! I swears to it!

Chapter 11: Death and More Death

Tatsuki's POV

A truck. A stupid FREAKING truck! That's what killed me! No, I couldn't die fighting off ninjas or sacrificing my life to save hundreds of others, I had to get in a traffic accident. A freaking TRAFFIC ACCIDENT!

If you can't tell, I am thoroughly pissed. Not only am I dead, but I died out of my own obliviousness! Now I'm just a spirit floating around. Oh great, now the police arrived. The emergency response team just declared I was dead. Thank you for pointing it out once again! Rub some more salt in the wound why don't you?

It is so agitating being a spirit! You can't do anything! I don't think anyone can see or hear me. People actually walk right through me now! If I don't find someone, I think I may go insane. Oh! I see Hakari standing in the park looking at a cellphone or something. Maybe he can see or hear me. "Hakari!" Hey he can hear me! He jumped at the sound of my voice. He looked right at me and had a pained expression. What is he worried about, besides me being dead. What he says next takes everything I thought I knew and flipped it around.

Normal POV

Tatsuki drifted to where Hanataro was standing. His soul tracker (I don't know if it has a name or not) kept saying a spirit was nearby. He heard Tatsuki's voice and freaked out to see she was the ghost. Hethought a moment before beginning to speak. "Tatsuki, I think it is time for you to learn the truth.

Tatsuki POV

Whoa! Slow down! Hak- I mean Hanataro just finished telling me about this... soul society place. It seemed far-fetched, but after seeing him come out of his body thing, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. He explained soul reapers and the squads, zanpacto swords, kids, hakkudo, and other such things until I thought my head would burst.

"So, all this really exists? And I now have to go there as well?" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice.

"Tatsuki, with your incredible abilities, you would make an outstanding soul reaper." I thought about Hanataro's offer.

"Would I be able to stay with you?" His nod was the only convincing I needed. I took his hand and we traveled to the place that would be my new home for the rest of time.

* * *

-Soul Society- Normal POV

To a person who hasn't ever been to the soul society before, he or she may think it was the set for a movie or a village from ancient times. People, souls, everywhere were doing various things, as if they were still alive. The soul reapers were similar to samurai, while normal souls were like villagers. All these sights were amazing to Tatsuki.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Don't you ever get lost?" Hanataro laughed at her remark.

"Only in the sewers, but I know my way around both above and underground." I am about to ask another question, but an angry shout interrupts me.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T STOP PISSING ME OFF, I WILL MAKE YOUR AFTERLIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"LIKE I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHOSE HAIR LOOKS LIKE A RED PINEAPPLE!

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BUG-EYED FREAK?"

"AT LEAST MY EYEBROWS DON'T LOOK LIKE THEY ARE TRYING TO MOLEST MY FACE!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

Yes, Renji and Kururu have finally joined the party. They had been screaming at each other for the past three hours.

"KNOCK IT OUT!" Tatsuki took matters into her own hands by promptly kicking Renji back into Kururu, the two falling to the ground in a heap. "I have been having one HELL of a day! I am just trying to walk home when a stupid truck comes by and squishes me into a pancake. Then, I find out almost everything I knew was a LIE, and to top it all off, I am stuck in this crazy place with two loudmouth MORONS! If you now what is good for you, you will not cross me."

Renji and Kururu had identical looks of terror. "Kid, that is one scary chick."

"I know, she is the one that sent me here in the first place." Kururu now was hiding behind the sleeve of Renji's kimono. Luckily, another soul reaper appeared.

"Are you the new people?" As they both nodded, she quickly turned around and motioned for them to follow. "The Head Captain has requested your presence to discuss certain matters pertaining to your... unique situations. Follow me now, and don't forget to show the utmost respect to the Head Captain." Tatsuki and Kururu exchanged worried glances. What was in store for them now?

**A/N: Hi! Hehe, I know I haven't updated, but I just did not know what to put! This story has a lot of romance in it, so I am going to have to add onto the genre thingy. This chapter... Not my best, but not the worst. I apologize for the shortness and long wait! I really wanted to add more humor, and I felt guilty about the killer update wait. If it sucks... I know. If you like it, tell me! (this will come as a major surprise to me.) Finally, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? It is up to you the readers (Points at imaginary crowd) to decide! YOU HAVE THE POWER! Post you ideas throught comments/reviews or PMs! I must know what the readers want! With my magic writing powers, I shall grant your wish! So you ask, so I shall give! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Manga-neko signing out :3**


	12. New Faces, Squads, and a REALLY Old Guy!

Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own anything! If I did, I would update sooner (lolz!)

Chapter 11: New Faces, New Squads, and a REALLY Old Dude!

Tatsuki was amazed by everything surrounding her. Wherever she was, it looked like she stepped back in time. There were so many people as well. She noticed as they were walking that some others were wearing a black kimono similar to Ichigo's. Looking down at herself, she realized she had one as well! Kururu too was wearing the strange black kimono. She didn't understand any of it! "Kururu, do you have any idea what this is all about?"

He rolled his eyes. "If I did, I would have told you. All I know is now we following Pineapple and his friend to meet the boss dude." Pineapple and his friend were not too happy with Kururu.

"MY NAME IS NOT PINEAPPLE! IT"S RENJI!" Pineapple, or Renji, was pretty pissed. His friend wasn't too happy either.

"You punks, I am the great Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11. The Squad were weakness is not tolerated. If you think you are strong enough, you can take on anyone in Squad 11. Anytime anywhere, there is a battle waiting to happen." Tatsuki liked the sound of that. _I'll show them their places._

The captain looked tough, but the little girl is who worried Tatsuki. She knew never to judge by appearance. Plenty of guys learned that lesson the hard way. They won't be having kids anytime soon. (ouch!)

The pink haired girl looked to be the vice-captain. Tatsuki made note of this, and followed the three up the stairs leading to a large temple structure.

* * *

Tatsuki POV

Inside the temple, there was an old man. I'm not saying just any old man either, he was REALLY OLD. He looks like he outlived Dumbledore by about 300 years, he probably rode a dinosaur to school. He is so old he probably shot pool with Jesus. Father time must have bitch-slapped him! He was OLD!

"Young lady, I can hear everything you think. And yes, I did indeed shoot pool with Jesus." Shit, he can hear me.

"Well, it seems we have a situation here. Two spirits that are already Shinigami... This does not happen often. I am guessing based on your lives, you have had contact with large amounts of Spirit Pressure, thus reacting on your souls. Normally one would go through the Academy, but it seems I have to assign you to squads. You can get someone to show you the basics if you want. It's rather troublesome. Squad wise 10 and 11 could always take new members. Boy with the long hair and creepy eyes, you can go to 10. Captain Hitsuguya will be _thrilled_ to have you. And the girl with the short hair... let's see how long you last in Squad 11." He smirked at the decisions he made. That old bastard probably just wants us to amuse him. I'll show him.

I follow the man with the eyepatch, Zaraki, and the pink-haired girl, Yachiru, to the barracks.

"Listen up 11, starting today, we have a new member. She is an acquaintance of Kurosaki, so be sure to welcome her." The captain walked out laughing. I looked around at the guys surrounding me.

"So, we finally have a female that isn't Yachiru. This is a nice change, but she is not as beautiful as I." A... man? with two random eyebrows extending from one side of his face was the first to speak. He seems familiar, but I don't remember where I have seen him before. I dismiss him as some random gay dude.

"Let's see if she can fight with the boys." A bald guy that also looks familiar speaks next. I can tell he is the arrogant type, but has strength to match it. He is a worthy opponent. I can tell I am going to have fun showing these boys the power of a pissed-off woman, starting with guy eyebrow dude and baldy.

* * *

Kururu POV

When I first met my captain, I thought it was a joke. He looked like some ten-year-old kid! I chuckle. "Alright kid, who put you up to this?"

The white-haired kid suddenly glowed with anger. "I. Am. Not. A. KID!" He lunges at me with his sword, cutting a deep gash on my chest. What the HELL! I didn't even see him draw his sword!

"Y-you must be the captain. My apologies. It has been a catastrophic day." He seems to calm down.

Returning to his icy demeanor, he leads me to the squad building. "If you have any questions ask vice-captain Matsumoto." He slams the door to his office, and I begin my search for this "Matsumoto" person.

"You must be the new recruit!" I turn around and face the vice-captain. She was... not what I expected. The busty young woman ran over and squeezed me in a hug. "Oh, you are too adorable!"

Suffocating... Need... air... She finally let go, and I had a very deep blush and a bit of a nosebleed when I figured out what _exactly_ was suffocating me. "H-hello M-mastsumoto s-s-san." I was so embarrassed I was stuttering like a fool.

"You are just so cute! It's been a while since we've gotten a new recruit! I'll show you the ropes. It'll feel like home in no time!" I blush and follow her through the building. I hope I now what I am getting myself into!

**A/N: UGH! This chapter took sooooooooooo long for me to get around to! I had NO FREAKING CLUE what to do! I apologize for the ridiculously long update wait, but I hope the chapter was alright. I 3 Matsumoto torturing Kururu! So freaking adorables! Tatsuki is going to pwn some major ass in Squad 11. YEAH! GIRL POWER! ...sorry, as I was saying, I am almost finished with this story! I know the ending is abrupt, but I don't know where I am going with it! Anyone who wants to write a continuation, or has ideas for one, review or PM me and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

- Hanataro POV -

I'm on my way to visit Tatsuki at the squad 11 barracks. Normally, I would keep at least a ten-mile radius separating me from squad 11's barracks, but upon his return to the soul society, that was no longer an issue. I'm actually considered an unofficial member of squad 11. I really needed to thank Tatsuki...

- 3 days ago -

"Hey, look! It's the squad 4 runt! I've craved some weakling to fight!" I panicked as I saw three members from the notorious squad 11 heading towards me.

"Shit, I really don't want to deal with this on my first day back..." I brace myself, expecting a hard blow. What I felt was more like a sharp poke. "What? Is that all? They must be holding back."

"Hey! We're not holding back! I'm gonna teach you a lesson for that smart remark you runt!" He unsheathed his zanpacto and charged at me. The others blocked any exits, determined to see me sliced into bits. I sigh, knowing I have to fight back now.

His attack is so obvious and I easily dodge and counter with a strike to the guy's chest. He flew back six feet and hit the wall with a sickening crack.

"W-what the hell man? How... When... We thought you were weak! Let's get out of here before he kills us all! The two ran away, while the other remained unconscious. I guess I underestimated my strength.

"Did I really do that? ... Looks like things are going to be different from now on!" Now to go see the once fearsome squad 11!

- Present -

As I neared the entrance to the squad 11 barracks, Ikkaku grabbed me in a headlock.

"Hey runt! Good to see ya! I'm guessing your here to see our warrior princess?"I grinned and flipped Ikaku on his back.

"Of course! Did you straighten out those three from a few days ago?" Ikkaku sneered.

"Those damn noobs... Tarnishing the squad 11 name! Tatsuki, myself, and a few others roughed 'em up. You shouldn't have any other issues." He stood up and pat my head. "You're getting better. That's the first time your counter was somewhat effective!"

"Hey!" I turned around and see Tatsuki running towards him. "Ikkaku! I told you already! Hanataro is not your pet!"

He grinned and pushed me over to her. " Don't stay out too late, lovebirds." He laughed and went to find someone to fight.

I smile at her and grab her hand. I love her so much, but don't know how to tell her..._  
_

* * *

- Kururu POV -

I think I am adjusting well to his new squad. After finally making amends with Hitsuguya, my captain and I have became pretty close. Hitsuguya admired my loyalty and determination. I respected my captain's power. I also learned not to underestimate anyone.

"Ku, I have our next assignment!" The orange haired, and very developed, female vice-captain Matsumotto and I have become partners in crime. Ever since we set up Hitsuguya and Momo, we have played match-maker.

"Who is it this time?" She grinned knowingly. I have a feeling this project is going to be a fun one.

"You know these two quite well. Hanataro and Tatsuki, the Romeo and Juliet of the Soul Society!" I grinned. They are called Romeo and Juliet because squads 4 and 11 despise each other. Forbidden love is the best kind!

"Let's move." We creep out, ready to make some sparks fly! I spot the two walking on the outskirts of the Soul Society. I signal to Matsumotto and we put our plan into action. We leap down and Matsumotto starts running towards them. I follow behind yelling for her to stop. Everything is moving smoothly.

* * *

- Tatsuki POV -

The first thing I did when I came to my new squad was show them their places. Almost all of them were convinced I couldn't _possibly_ be stronger than them because I was just a _girl_. I cleared that misconception up in a matter of minutes. When Zaraki arrived, he found the barracks looking like a nuclear war zone with half the members bowing down to me. "sorry, I felt the need to show them how I run."

"Yay! She beat them all!" Yachiru clung to me, proclaiming me as her new big sister. Zaraki just flashed the creepy smile he gets after a particularly bloody battle. I took it as a sign of approval.

The others gave me the title "warrior princess" claiming that no one else "had such beauty and grace in the way she brutally slaughters her unfortunate victims." Meh, I guess it works. We also have adopted Hanataro as an unofficial member. Ikkaku considers him a pet of some sort, or a little brother in a way. I think it's funny seeing him become so attached to Hanataro.

The best thing is being able to see Hanataro when I want. Our squads have some... hostility to one another, but we pay them no mind. I heard a rumor that we are considered Romeo and Juliet. The person I heard say that is still in the hospital muttering about "the demonic warrior princess."

"Hanataro, it's so good to see you again." I look up at him, realizing that he is finally taller than I am. I blush slightly and grip his hand.

"I always long to see you." He smiles at me. I stop, my heart pounding. I know I love him, but I am too nervous to make a move. Imagine, me the fearless "warrior princess" afraid of telling the guy she loves how she feels.

I notice shouts and turn around. Matsumotto from squad 10 runs by with Kururu right behind her. As Kururu runs by, he "accidentally" bumped into from behind pushing me into Hanataro...

...Right into his face. My lips meet his and we share a kiss. My eyes widen in surprise and I pull away. "I'm sorry... I didn't... I mean he... Ku... I don't know."

"I know what to do." He smiles and pulls me in again. As our lips touch again, all awkwardness is gone. The passion and feelings I have I express in this electric moment. I feel the sparks fly as I bring him closer. I feel a connection that that makes my heart soar. If this is love, then I love him! We finally break our embrace and we both smile, red blushed donning our cheeks. I feel like a bird, ready to fly away at any moment. My soul feels feather-light. My thoughts are interrupted by a few very familiar voices.

"Well, it's about time! We were placing bets on when you two lovebirds would finally hook-up!" Ikkaku turns to Yumichica. "Ha! You owe me $20!"

Yumichica sighs and hands over the money. "Love truly is a beautiful thing."

"Kenny! Are they gonna get married and make babies now?" Of course Yachiru would ask that. Zaraki just laughed in his creepy way.

"What the- When did this happen?!" Ichigo, ever oblivious is here. Oh sure, invite the block why don't you.

"Shiro-chan! I told you this would happen!" Momo smiled as Hitsuguya nodded to her.

"Rukia! how did you know?" Rukia just gave a confidant smile and collected money from Renji.

"Even Pineapple is here! What do you say we do now 'Tsuki?" I grin and pull him close.

"They came for a show, so let's give them one." We embrace once again and the world around us fades away. It's just Hanataro and me together. It's all that matters to me now. We separate again and smile .I choose to ignore Kururu and Matsumotto slapping a high-five and the various cat-calls from the others.

I'll let it go, just this once.

**A/N: Wow! Finally finished! I hope this was an acceptable ending for everyone. I thought I wrapped it up nicely. Everyone's favorite lovebirds finally got together! Who knew Kururu was such a romantic ;) Any feedback is much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! All my fans are my motivation for writing. I started out as a new writer, not sure what I was doing, and after months of writing, I finally finished my first story. Thanks to everyone who gave advice and support! You are the reason my first story us a success! I love you all!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
